Who's Luke?
by Sarahrose660
Summary: Set several years after Noah's surgery. Luke has picked Noah, and Reid has left Oakdale for Dallas. But in spite of everything, he can't get Luke off of his mind... When they are driven back together, sparks fly.
1. Broken Reid

A/N: It's been a ridiculous amount of time since I've written anything, and I've never written for Luke and Reid before, so I can only hope that they are in character. Also, I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, as I don't have a beta.

Who's Luke?

Reid sat at his desk, paperwork and files strewn in front of him. Wearily, he picked up the one closest to him, and glanced inside it. This patient, Mrs Widdicer, had several brain tumours that needed to be removed. Reid had the surgery scheduled for the following week, and he took a moment to review the procedure in his mind. As usual, he knew it perfectly, inside out. He should do; all he ever did now was work. Putting the file aside, Reid glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall: eight in the evening. His shift had ended three hours ago. And yet he didn't want to go home.

Home meant an empty flat, a sandwich for one, maybe a baseball game on the television, and then bed alone. And tonight of all nights, Reid didn't think he could deal with that. Maybe he could stay at the hospital tonight… he tried not to make a habit of it, but every now and then, Reid just didn't go home. Before his musings were allowed to reach a conclusion, however, there was a loud knock on his office door.

"Come in." Reid called, not bothering to keep the utter lack of interest he felt out of his voice. There was a slight pause, and then the door slowly opened, revealing the determined expression of Dr Emily Giddings. She was a member of the neurosurgery team that Reid worked with. Although he was grudgingly civil to all of his team, Emily was the only one he genuinely liked. She was nowhere near as intelligent or accomplished as him, of course, but she could still match him in verbal sparring matches. And for that, Reid respected her. Combined with her ability to stand up to him, and her long blonde hair, she often reminded him of… Reid stopped himself short, before he dredged up memories that were too painful to go back to.

* * *

Ham, cheese, beef, lettuce, tomatoes, mayonnaise, mustard and ketchup were all layered up expertly on a single piece of bread. Reid's brow was furrowed in concentration as he painstakingly laid the second slice of bread on top of his creation. Grinning in satisfaction, he picked up his plate and made his way over to the sofa. Sitting down, he was just about to take a huge bite when the doorbell rung.

"Somebody had better be dying!" Reid yelled as he placed his plate down on the coffee table, and made his way over to the door. He opened it, sarcastic comment already on his lips, before he saw who was standing there; Luke Snyder. Reid smiled, and pulled Luke towards him, hugging him closely. Luke sighed, and buried his face into Reid'shoulder for a moment before pushing him away.

"We need to talk, Reid." Luke said, as he took a step backwards. Reid frowned at him, and tilted his head the way he always did when he was confused – which wasn't very often.

"About what, Luke?" he asked, suddenly not wanting to hear the answer. That didn't stop Luke from answering, though.

"Us."

"Go on, then. Talk." Reid said, his voice flat. It wasn't like he hadn't been expecting this; after all, Luke and Noah were supposed to be together. What he hadn't been expecting was how much it would hurt. Knowing that his heart was about to be broken, he looked Luke straight in the eye.

"Me and Noah are back together. I love him, I have done for years, and I can't just leave him now. I'm sorry, Reid" Reid felt his heart shatter with every word that Luke spoke, but he wouldn't give up. Not just yet.

"What about us, Luke? You said you had feelings for me… what about that?"

"That doesn't matter anymore. I love Noah. Not you." Reid blinked once, and then smiled slightly.

"Then we have nothing else to say to one another, Mr Snyder. Goodbye." He opened the door, and ushered Luke out, fighting to hold back tears.

He didn't notice the hurt that flashed in Luke's eyes as he left. Maybe if he had, he might have pulled Luke back inside the flat and told him just how much the blonde brat meant to him. How he didn't think he could live without his smile, or his witty replies to Reid's sarcasm. He might even have told Luke the secret that he had been keeping tightly held to his chest; that he loved him. But he didn't notice, so Reid just let him leave. He watched until he could no longer see Luke's back disappearing down the hall, and then Reid shut the door in a haze of shock and slumped back down onto the sofa.

His sandwich lay forgotten.

* * *

"Reid?" Emily asked, smiling as she closed the door behind herself.

"Yes, Dr Giddings?" Reid replied, deliberately keeping his tone of voice formal in the hope that she would leave him to mope in peace. Unfortunately, he had no such luck.

"Reid, isn't it your birthday today?"

"Yes. So?" Reid replied, inwardly cursing himself for telling her the date several months ago.

"So… what are you doing?"

"Reviewing my patient's details and filing. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to do. So if you could just leave me to it…" he hinted heavily, hoping she would go away. She didn't.

"You can't do that! Come on, we can go out to a bar, have a few drinks. Who knows, you might even have fun!"

"Why would I want to do that?" Reid asked, rolling his eyes as he turned them back to a different file. He heard Emily move, but he just assumed that she was leaving the room, until she snatched the file out of his hands.

"Emily!" he complained, exasperated.

"But you have to go out! It's your birthday. I haven't seen you have a good time since you came home from Illinois." Reid flinched at the reference, and slowly raised his eyes.

"You need to drop this." he said. Her gaze didn't falter for one second.

"Tell you what. You come out with me tonight, and I'll stop badgering you for good. You can spend the rest of the year sitting in your office and being miserable all you want. Deal?" she asked, sticking out her hand. Reid rolled his eyes again, but took it anyway.

"Deal."

* * *

That's how Katie found him, several hours later. And a few hours after that, his bags were packed and he was on his way back to Dallas for good.

* * *

Music pulsed loudly in the bar that Emily pulled him into. Reid sighed, and looked stoically at the ceiling. Emily grinned at him nevertheless and, grabbing his arm, pulled his deeper into the thronging mass of bodies pressed together.

"Emily, why did you bring us to a gay bar?" Reid shouted above the music, eyes roaming over the sea of men dancing in time to music.

"I told you to have some fun, Reid!" she yelled back, grin back in place and even wider than before.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Oh, loosen up Dr Oliver!" Emily said, eyeing up some men in a very unsubtle way. And before Reid could stop her, she was pushing him onto the dance floor.

It had been a long time since Reid had been in a bar. The last time had been in Dallas just before his hearing, when he was with… and it had been even longer since he had danced. But Reid's body soon slotted back into the familiar rhythm it knew so well. Before he had gone to Oakdale, he had gone out dancing quite a bit. Not for the social side, of course, but to pick up other men. Reid realised with a jolt that he hadn't slept with anyone since the day of Noah's surgery… since the day that he and Luke… he broke off his train of thought suddenly. He didn't want to think of that night ever again. He didn't want to think of the way that it had felt to hold Luke, even if he had known that it could never last.

Wincing at the painful emotions that the memory dredged up, Reid wrenched his attention back to the present day, and the man that had come up behind him.

They stumbled through the door of Reid's flat, and Reid felt himself being pushed up against the wall by the young man… Reid thought he has said his name was Archie, but he wasn't sure. Lips descended roughly on his, and Reid pulled the young man closer to him, moaning as they rutted against each other through their jeans.

* * *

"I've waited so damn long for this, Luke…"

"Reid…what if Katie comes…"

"I don't care…"

* * *

Grabbing to young man's hand, Reid pulled him into his bedroom, slammed the door shut and practically threw Archie onto the bed. He lay there panting, looking up at Reid with his huge, puppy dog brown eyes. His golden blonde hair flopped slightly into his eyes when he moved, and suddenly Reid couldn't stand it anymore.

* * *

"You look so hot, Luke…"

* * *

He moved onto the bed, and began to roughly undress the other man. Archie seemed more than happy to comply, and soon both men were naked and kissing fervently. Reid prepared the younger man quickly, and pushed into him in one swift movement.

* * *

"Say my name, Luke…"

"Please…"

"Say it…"

"Reid… Reid… Reid!"

* * *

He began to move, fast without any build up.

* * *

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine… don't stop…"

* * *

Reid threw his head back as the pleasure began to build in the pit of his stomach. He could feel every muscle in his body clench as he tipped over the edge.

"Luke…" he whispered brokenly as he emptied himself inside of another man.


	2. Stir Fry for Dinner

A/N: This was meant to be a one shot, but it seems that I am incapable of making Reid unhappy. So, here's a short chapter two to catch up with Luke. The next chapter will go back to Reid again.

Who's Luke?

Chapter Two – Stir Fry for Dinner

Red peppers sat on the chopping board, along with carrots, spring onions and bean sprouts. Luke tiredly pulled a carrot towards him, picked up a knife and began to chop it up into bite-sized pieces. It was Luke's turn to cook, and he always liked to make the dinner he prepared good, for his boyfriend's sake. The kitchen was silent, with only the sound of the knife slicing and the clocks ticking to disturb the peace. Luke glanced up at the orange clock hanging on the wall, smiling as he saw the time: half past five in the evening. That meant that Noah would be home from Oakdale University soon.

They'd been living together for just over a year now, and it was clear that Noah was thrilled every time he came home to Luke's welcoming arms. As far as Noah was concerned, what they had together was domestic bliss; they rose together from the same bed at promptly seven every morning. Sometimes there was sex, sometimes not. They'd take a shower together and get dressed. Luke would eat cereal for breakfast, Noah would have toast. Then, Noah would head off to university, after giving Luke a quick kiss on the lips. Luke would clear away the breakfast plates, and then head off to work, either at the foundation or at Grimaldi shipping. Luke normally got home first, and if it was his turn to cook, he would. Otherwise, he would read, or write until Noah came home. They could eat together, and then Noah would get any coursework or assignments done, while Luke did housework. They finally retired to bed at about eleven.

When they slept, Noah always curled his body around Luke, as though to protect him and keep him safe. To Luke, his boyfriend's arms wrapped tightly around him just felt like a cleverly crafted prison cell. Because in spite of everything, Luke felt restless. He loved Noah, he really did, and a part of him knew he always would. But as much as he tried to deny it to himself, Luke was no longer in love with Noah. His feelings had changed, and he didn't know what to do about it.

Noah was the love of his life, so why did his heart no longer beat faster when his boyfriend looked at him, or held his hand? Why was it that when Noah kissed him, Luke didn't feel butterflies ready to take flight in his gut? And why was it that when Noah touched him, he didn't feel like he had just been burnt? Luke still loved Noah, but now it was like he loved Casey or Will; as a friend, a brother, but not a lover.

Every day, Luke vowed to himself that he would end things with Noah. He told himself that Noah deserved better, deserved the chance to be with someone who would give him the love he wanted. But every time he went to say all of that to Noah, he found that he just couldn't get his words out. And the one time he had got up the courage to start, Noah had cut him off, and told him how much he loved him. Luke couldn't bring himself to be the reason the light in Noah's eyes died, the reason that his soppy smile fell from his lips. So he just smiled, kissed him, and held him close. And all the while, he felt like a traitor. To himself, and to Noah.


	3. Katie

A/N: Right - I'd never seen Brad Snyder before I wrote this. And even then, I ended up googling him. So if my (very, very brief) mention of him is inacurate, I'm sorry.

Who's Luke?

Chapter Three - Katie

"And the little red fire engine lived happily ever after," Katie finished, closing the storybook as she looked down on her son. Jacob was three years old now, and Katie loved him more than anything else in the whole world. He reminded her of Brad everyday, what with his dark chocolate eyes and hair. Standing up softly, so as not to wake him, she pulled his blanket up over him and tiptoed out of the room.

"Goodnight, honey." She whispered as she turned out the light. Katie closed the door gently, and walked through into the lounge area of the flat that she now shared with no one other than her son. She sighed slightly as she flopped down onto the sofa. Although she would never admit it to anyone, she did miss living with Reid. However sarcastic and cold he could be sometimes, he was a good guy to have around. Katie sat there for a few more minutes, staring at the blank television screen as an idea formed in her mind.

Moving quickly, she pulled her address book out of her handbag, and turned to the page she used for storing phone numbers. She flicked through it until she got to the one she wanted, and the punched it into her home phone. Her feet tapped impatiently one the ground as she waited for him to pick up.

"This is Doctor Oliver." Katie smiled at his voice; it never changed.

"Hi Reid."

"Hello Katie. Are you and Jacob ok? Do you need anything? Why did you call?" Reid rushed out in one breathless sentence, and Katie frowned, thinking that this was unusual for him. And then she looked down at the number she had called; his private phone that only she and the hospital had. That would explain his slight freak-out.

"No, we're fine. But I did need something." She replied, hoping to calm him down slightly.

"Yes?"

"Will you come to Jacob's birthday next week?" Katie asked, plunging right in at the deep end with her question. There was a short pause, and Katie could almost see Reid furrowing his brow at her words.

"Let me get this straight. You called me at eleven at night on a Tuesday, on my personal phone, so you could ask me to a birthday party?"

"It's not really a party, Reid. It's just going to be me, Chris and Jacob. And you, of course."

"Katie, I've got to work…" He started, but she cut him off swiftly.

"You're always working, Reid. I'm sure you can get the day off. Please…" And although she couldn't see him, Katie could tell Reid was weakening slightly.

"You haven't been back for over a year, Reid! I miss you, and so does Jacob. He's gotten bigger; you'd like to see him now." The next pause was a lot longer, but Katie didn't try to break it. After all of the phone calls they regularly exchanged, she had grown used to his way keeping silent while he thought things over.

"Will there be food?" He finally asked. Katie grinned to herself.

"Yes. Lots of food."

"Alright then. But I'm only coming for that. Not for you or any other ridiculous sentimental reasons." They both knew he was lying.

"I'll pick you up at the airport. See you then, Reid."

"Bye Katie."

He hung up without waiting for her reply. Reid put down the phone, and buried his face in his hands. Back to Oakhell; what had he done to deserve this?

Katie, on the other hand, was beaming. She put away her phone and started to get ready for bed, whistling as she went.


	4. The Party

A/N: I guess I was inspired by today's episode :P

Who's Luke?

Chapter Four - The Party

Reid's flight was delayed. He was stuck in the Dallas airport, staring at a couple across from him. The man had his arm around the woman's waist, and was whispering things in her ear. The cold, cynical side of Reid wanted to dismiss them straight away and get back to more pressing thoughts, like the food that waited for him in Oakdale. But something made him pause. That could have been him, really. He could have been the one with a partner, the one smiling. The one holding Luke… he broke off. _Not going there._ He reminded himself sharply. He looked up at the flight board and groaned slightly under his breath; it was going to be quite a while before he got back to Illinois.

When he eventually landed in Oakdale, it was Katie who greeted him at the airport. Reid barely had time to register her presence, before he was enveloped in her embrace. His arms hung limply at this sides for a few moments, before her gave in and hugged Katie tightly to him. She smelled like lavender and baby milk, and Reid closed his eyes, surprised at how much he had missed her. They stood like that for several minutes, uncaring about the looks they were receiving from other passengers, who clearly thought them to be a young couple. When they finally pulled apart, Katie grinned and Reid smiled weakly back.

"Good to see you again, Reid." She said, still smiling.

"I'm just here for the food." Reid replied.

"Sure you are, sweetie." Reid rolled his eyes, but didn't answer as he picked up his bag. They made their way out of the airport in comfortable silence.

The ride home took longer than usual, and Reid was wondering why, until Katie started asking him questions.

"So, how was your flight?"

"Awful. There were lots of screaming babies, and the air stewardesses kept on asking me if I was "happy with the service." Idiots." Reid said, looking over at Katie.

"Still got great people skills then." She commented, smirking slightly.

"The best." Reid agreed.

* * *

When they arrived at the front door of their – Katie's – apartment, Reid felt an odd ache in his chest. However irritating Oakdale could be, he had enjoyed living here with Katie and the kid. He almost missed it. Almost. Katie pulled out a set of keys from her pocket and put one in the lock. She turned it, and they entered the apartment.

"Mummy! I made a pretty picture!" Jacob came toddling up to them as soon as they walked in through the front door Katie immediately scooped him up into her arms, and tickled his belly slightly before kissing him softly on the nose.

"Did you, Jacob? What of?" She asked, smiling down at her son.

"A dinosaur eating Uncle Henry." Jacob said proudly, while Reid did his best to stifle his laughter behind them. He knew there was a reason he liked this kid, and Jacob had just confirmed that. Katie smiled, and carried Jacob through into the kitchen.

"Hey, Hank." Reid smirked as he looked at Henry Coleman. He looked the same as he always had done, just with slightly longer hair and older eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked, looking disgruntled.

"Katie invited me." Henry was just about to reply, when Katie cut in.

"Play nice, boys. Chris will be here in a minute." Reid groaned melodramatically and flopped himself down onto the couch.

"Oh great, Doogie Hughes is coming." Reid rolled his eyes, and mentally prepared himself for an awful afternoon.

Reid had to admit, things hadn't been as bad as he had thought they would be. Henry and Chris had been civil, and he in return had kept the snark to a minimum. Well, he had tried to anyway; Henry still looked offended every time the doctor opened his mouth. Reid had given Jacob his birthday present ("A toy doctor's kit, Reid? Isn't he a bit young?" "You're never too young.") and they were all settled in the living room eating birthday cake.

"What this?" Jacob asked, picking up an object from the box that Reid had given him. In spite of himself, Reid smiled slightly and crouched down next to Katie's son so that they were eye to eye.

"That's a stethoscope, buddy." Reid answered, watching Jacob picked it up and examine it with almost comical concentration.

"What does it do?" He said as he prodded it lightly with one of his small fingers.

"It's used for auscultation, so that doctors can monitor a patient's heart and lungs…" Reid broke off as he took in Jacob's confused expression.

"He's three, Reid." Katie reminded him gently.

"Oh, right." Reid turned to face Jacob again, and took the small stethoscope in his hands.

"You see this bit," he asked, pointing to the round part. Jacob nodded. "Well, that gets put on your chest, and it means you can hear your heart beat. Like this," He said, placing the end on his chest.

"Put those in your ears." He instructed, and Jacob did so.

"Can you hear it?" Reid asked, smiling.

"No…" Jacob replied.

"Don't worry, Jacob. Reid doesn't have a heart." Chris called from across the room. Jacob's eyes widened, and he gasped slightly.

"Really?" He asked. Reid nodded solemnly.

"Yes, really. So go try it on your mum." Jacob stood up unsteadily, and made his way over to Katie on the sofa. Grinning, she picked him up and let him try it on her.

"I can hear it!" He yelled, squirming excitably in Katie's lap.

The door bell rung twenty minutes later, when Henry and Katie were chatting, Chris was explaining the reflex hammer in Jacob's kit to him ("You hit your knee, like that… no, more gently than that… ouch.") and Reid was on his second helping of birthday cake.

"I'll get it." Reid said, standing up and reluctantly putting his plate down. Katie had an odd expression on her face as he made his way over to the door, but Reid decided to ignore her. Grasping the handle, he pulled the door open to reveal Luke Snyder


	5. Lego

Who's Luke?

Chapter Three – Lego

"Reid…" Luke gasped, blushing bright red as the door opened. He hadn't seen Reid for years, and now, he didn't know what else to say.

"Luke," Reid said, his mouth betraying him as he took in the blonde man in front of him. Time had been kind to Luke; his body was leaner and more muscled than before and his clothes accentuated it. His eyes were the same deep brown they always had been, although his hair was shorter and spiked upwards. Reid felt his mouth go dry as he took in his ex-lover. Luke looked just as beautiful as he always had done, and Reid was finding it hard to breathe.

"I, umm… I just came round to see Jacob," Luke managed to stutter out, just as Reid noticed the brightly wrapped parcel in Luke's left hand. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded and moved aside to let Luke enter the apartment. As he walked by, their arms brushed, and Reid shivered slightly. He could have kicked himself – he was a grown man, not a twelve year old school girl with a crush. And yet Luke brought all of those old feelings to the surface.

"Hi Katie," Luke said happily as Katie hugged him close to her and kissed him on the cheek. He surveyed the flat in front of him, smiling as he saw Jacob sat on the floor with Chris Hughes.

"Luke!" Jacob yelled from across the room, ignoring Chris in his attempt to get over to him.

"Hey, Jake," Luke replied easily, crouching down to hug Jacob. Since Reid had left, Luke had found himself spending more and more time with Katie, finding comfort in her easy laugh and ready smile. He was often called upon to babysit Jacob, which he didn't mind at all. The little boy reminded him of Ethan, and anyway, he was a sweet kid.

"Is that for me?" Jacob asked, reaching out for the package Luke was holding. Luke laughed without answering, and handed it over.

"Jacob…" Katie prompted, smiling over her son's head at Luke.

"Thank you Luke," Jacob replied dutifully, and then he tore the paper off the box. Reid watched in the corner of the room, staying silent as he saw Luke explaining to Jacob what Lego could be used for, and how they started to build a small house with it. He suddenly felt very out of place, and he realised that he couldn't do this. Being here, so close to Luke and unable to touch him; well, it was driving him mad. But it was when he caught Chris looking at him with pity that he snapped.

"I'm going for a walk," He announced, not waiting for an answer before he walked out of the door.

Luke knew he shouldn't go after Reid. He knew that he was with Noah, that he had left Reid years ago. He also knew that the older man probably had a boyfriend waiting for him back in Dallas. Reid was successful, good looking, funny… and when you got to know him, caring and loyal. Luke had never expected him to stay single, and yet the thought of Reid with another man did funny things to his insides. Pushing those thoughts away, he stood up.

"I've got to go, Katie." He said, feeling a stab of guilt at Jacob's expression. Henry evidently saw it too, for he immediately took over with the Lego set. With Jacob distracted, Luke turned his attention back to Katie.

"Luke…" She started to say, but he cut her off quickly.

"Sorry. I just… I've got to get home to Noah…" The lie tasted like bile in his mouth, and for a second, Luke wondered what the hell he was doing. But he pushed down his doubts and headed for the door.

"Bye, Chris. Bye, Henry." He called, before letting himself out and closing the door softly behind him. He stood for a moment in the hallway, listening to the soft murmur of voices from the other side. The blonde considered what he was about to do. He shouldn't, really… he should just go home to Noah… but he didn't. He walked down the corridor, and went in search of Reid.

Ripples spread out from the stone that had just been thrown into the middle of the pond. Reid had never been one to enjoy public parks, preferring to stay inside and read a medical journal. But Oakdale's park… Katie had brought him here with Jacob countless times, and he had grown to like it. It seemed peaceful. He could see ducks swimming on the other side of the pond; bobbing down under the surface and then coming up for air, shaking water droplets off of their feathers. There was a slight breeze, and Reid watched the water reeds and trees sway gracefully. He breathed in deeply, and slowly exhaled.

"Idiot," he muttered under his breath. Still, he reasoned, he'd be gone in a couple of days. He was only here for Jacob's birthday, and then he could head back to Dallas. Back to his patients, and his hospital. He smiled thinly at the thought. More lives to be saved, more stupid nurses and useless interns. He couldn't wait.

Luke had no idea where Reid would go in Oakdale. Maybe the hospital, but he wasn't working there anymore. And then it hit him; the park. He set off in the direction, trying not to break into a run. When he got there, he couldn't see Reid anywhere. Not on the park benches or under the trees… and then he saw him. Reid was sat over by the pond, back hunched, as he threw stone after stone into the water in front of him. Cautiously, Luke began to approach him. Reid didn't move, and hesitantly, he sat down next to the doctor.

Turning his head, Reid saw who had sat down next to him; Luke. He struggled to stand up, before Luke put a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Reid, we need to talk."


	6. That Was Years Ago

A/N: This is just pure angst, basically :)

Who's Luke?

Chapter Six – That was years ago

Reid turned his head to face Luke, avoiding his eyes. He knew that they needed to have this talk, but that didn't mean he wanted to.

"What about?" Reid asked, stalling for time. Luke tilted his head forward slightly, like he always used to do when he thought Reid was being dense.

"I don't know. Us, everything that happened."

"That was years ago, Luke." Reid said, making to stand, but Luke stopped him again.

"I know it was. But I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since you left." Reid's heart throbbed slightly at the blonde's words, but he forced himself to keep his expression neutral. He had been hurt too badly by Luke Snyder in the past to just fall back into his arms now. Luke looked down, and put his hand tentatively into Reid's palm. But Reid shrugged him off.

"You're too late. You're already far too late," Reid replied, watching as all of the life seemed to go out of Luke. All he wanted to do was reach out and comfort him, tell him that everything would be alright, but he couldn't do it.

"You've moved on," Luke said, shrugging his shoulders "Of course you did. I mean, I know I was just a little blip on your radar, I didn't expect you to stay single, I just…"

"Luke, you're babbling." Reid said, echoing the almost forgotten words that Luke had said to him right before the kiss that Noah interrupted. Luke obviously recognised the reference, because he smiled weakly before lowering his gaze again. Reid sighed, and lifted his chin with his fingers, forcing Luke to look him in the eye.

"There's no one else. But Luke, you didn't want me. You pushed me away. You chose Noah… And I bet you're still with him now." Luke hung his head, and Reid felt like it was a huge blow to his heart.

"Luke, tell me the truth. Are you still with him?" Luke nodded guiltily, and Reid stood up.

"Then we have nothing more to say to one another. Goodbye." He said, and he started to walk way.

"So that's it?" The blonde's voice rung loud and clear after Reid as he walked away, and in spite of himself, he swung around. Luke was now on his feet as well, and Reid sucked in his breath at Luke's expression.

"What else is there?" He asked, trying and failing to regulate his tone of voice.

"You could at least let me explain." Rolling his eyes, Reid moved back over to Luke, keeping at least a metre between them.

"I was scared, Reid." Reid snorted, and Luke glared at him, but he carried on regardless.

"I told you I was in love with Noah, and I was. But I also told you I wasn't in love with you. And that was a lie. The truth is, I loved both of you. I just didn't realise what I felt for Noah was left over friendly love. I'd fallen out of love with him even before the firework accident. And there you were, being all grown up and making me feel like an adult and not a teenager anymore. It scared me, so I pushed you away and I went back to him. You're right, we are together. But nothing has been the same since you left."

Silence fell as Luke nervously watched Reid to see what his reaction would be. Reid didn't know what to feel. Yes, Luke had hurt him. But in spite of that, it hadn't changed the way that Reid felt about him. Not really sure what he was doing, Reid took a step closer to Luke. Then another. And a few more, until they were standing chest to chest.

"And now, Luke? How do you feel about me now?" Reid asked, his voice low and husky. Luke stared at him for a few seconds, before leaning in and pressing his lips against Reid's in a soft and gentle kiss. It didn't stay that way for very long. Luke ran his hands through Reid's hair, and pressed his body forward so that they were touching the whole length of their body. Both men gasped at the whirl of emotions and thoughts that flooded them, both of them pulling the other as close as was humanly possible and then some.

"I want to be alone with you," Reid gasped, repeating his words again. But this time there was no Noah to get in the way, to stop him ravishing the young man clutching to him as though the world would end if they dared to let go.

"We're alone now," Luke murmured, seeming to not care that they were in a public park. And Reid was about to complain, until Luke did _that thing_ with his tongue and suddenly he didn't care either. Reid moaned, pressing his tongue into the younger man's mouth. His mouth melded back to Luke's as though it was only yesterday that they had last kissed. One of his hands pushed beneath Luke's shirt and Reid stroked the soft skin her found there gently. He allowed his touch to wander up to Luke's chest, and he tweaked the nipple he found there, earning him another hot moan from Luke.

Reid's head was swimming; he was drowning in Luke, everything about him and he never wanted to stop. And then, just as suddenly as it had begun, it ended. Reid felt the hot wetness of Luke's lips leave his, and he opened his eyes in confusion. Luke had let go of his body, although he was still standing close to him. And all it would take would be for Reid to just stretch out a hand and he would be touching Luke again, and everything would be alright… that's what he told himself, anyway. But when he made a move to touch Luke, he moved away.

"Reid… I… I can't," He said, brushing Reid's cheek with the tips of his fingers before standing up and walking away. Reid was left staring after him, wondering what just happened.


	7. Transverse Fracture

Who's Luke?

Chapter Seven – Transverse Fracture

When Luke arrived home, Noah was already there, dinner placed on the table.

"Hi Luke." Noah grinned as his boyfriend entered the apartment they shared. He walked over to him and pulled Luke into his arms, pressing them close together and burying his face into Luke's neck. Luke just stood there, in total shock and oblivious of Noah's actions. Noah pulled away, and looked at Luke.  
"Are you alright?" He asked. Luke swallowed guiltily at how caring and concerned his boyfriend was acting. _He loves me,_ Luke reminded himself, _He loves me and I love him. Reid was just another stupid mistake._

"Yeah, I'm fine." Luke said pulling Noah in for a quick kiss on the lips. The beam that Noah gave him in return was almost blinding, and Luke smiled weakly back.

"So, how was your day?" Luke inwardly groaned. Noah asked him the exact same thing every day without fail, and it grated on Luke's nerves. He forced a smile at Noah, and tried to look enthusiastic.

"Good. I went over to Katie's and saw Jacob." Luke said, omitting Reid.

"Oh? Did he like the present?" Noah asked, beaming at the mention of the little boy.

"Yeah, he did. I think Henry loved playing with it just as much as he did, though." Luke joked, and Noah laughed loudly. Luke swallowed down any feelings of guilt, and focused on the man in front of him.

* * *

Luke had kissed him. _Luke kissed him._ Reid stood where Luke had left him, imagining he could still feel the warmth of Luke's body against his. Pretending that their kiss had meant something, and wasn't just a bit of fun for Luke. _Luke isn't like that, _a small voice that sounded suspiciously like Katie whispered in Reid's mind. But Reid just shook it loose and gagged it. Luke was still with Noah, and Reid was ok with that. He really was. Still, Reid stood in shock for a few more moments, before standing up and making his was back to Katie's apartment.

"Damn," Reid muttered under his breath as he searched his pockets for the keys to Katie's apartment. They weren't there, of course. Reid had given them back to her after he had left Oakdale, and he certainly didn't have a set now. Reid knocked on the door for another few minutes, before deciding to admit defeat. He pulled put his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open. Katie answered on the third ring.

"Reid, I can't really talk right now…" She started, and Reid could hear voices talking in the background.

"Why? Where are you?" Reid asked, temporarily forgetting the fact that he was locked out.

"The hospital," Katie heard Reid's sharp intake of breath, and rushed to reassure him.

"It's nothing serious, Reid. Well, it is, but it'll be ok, and you don't need to worry and…"

"Katie, stop babbling and tell me what happened." Reid said, effectively cutting her off.

"Well, after you went, Henry and Chris left. I was playing with Jacob and I went to get something from the kitchen. I don't know what happened, but Jacob managed to pull the coffee table over and it landed on his arm. Dr Mitchell says it's broken, but it's not a serious break, and…"

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Reid said, shutting his phone and walking down the hall, all thoughts of Luke driven out of his mind.

Walking back through the doors of Memorial hospital was a surreal experience for Reid. Everything looked the same… same nurses, same doctors, same coffee machines with days old coffee in them. Reid didn't bother going to the front desk, he just let himself straight up to the pediatrics ward. He immediately spotted Katie in the waiting room, and he rushed over to her.

"Where is he?" Reid asked, hugging Katie close to him. Public displays weren't his thing, and he could already feel himself becoming uncomfortable at the looks coming from the nurses. But this was different; Katie needed him. And so did Jacob.

"They took him in for an X-ray… Reid, this is my fault."

"No, it's not." Reid replied, holding her still closer to him.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't left him alone, if I had stayed… I'm an awful mother…" Reid pulled away from Katie and put his hands gently on her cheeks, forcing her to look at him.

"Katie, it's not your fault. Accidents happen, and that doesn't mean it's anyone's fault. You know you're an amazing mother, and so does Jacob. Kids hurt themselves all the time, but they're young. He'll heal quickly." Reid pulled her back to him, stroking the back of her hair comfortingly this time. Spying a nurse over Katie's shoulder, he broke away from her and walked up to the woman.

"What condition is Jacob Snyder in?" He asked briskly, forgetting for a moment that he no longer worked at Memorial. The nurse seemed to realise, because she didn't answer right away. Reid was about to ask again, but luckily he didn't have to. The door of the consulting room opened, and Dr Mitchell walked out. Katie practically ran over to him.

"Yes?" She asked breathlessly. Dr Mitchell smiled slightly at her.

"Jacob has a transverse fracture in his radius. We need to set it, which means giving him a general anaesthetic. But it's not a severe break, and if we operate soon, it should be healed in a month." Dr Mitchell finished, ushering Katie into the room so she could see her son.

Reid followed her into the room, since nobody tried to stop him. Jacob was sitting on the side of one of the consulting beds, his legs dangling. He was cradling his broken arm, and tears were streaming down his face. Katie immediately rushed over to him, and hugged him, careful to avoid his injured arm.

"Can't you stop it hurting?" She asked the doctor, looking desperate. He slowly shook his head.  
"We'll be operating in a few minutes, and he can have the painkillers then." Nodding slightly, Katie turned back to Jacob.

"It's alright, sweetheart." She whispered. The doctor cleared his throat.

"Mrs Snyder, we need you to fill out some consent forms."

"I'm not leaving him!" Katie replied fiercely, but Reid put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Katie, you do that. I'll stay with Jacob." She looked like she was about to argue, so he rushed on, "It's ok, go on." Reluctantly, she stood up.

"I'll be back soon, Jacob." Katie said, throwing one last worried look at her son before she left the room with Dr Mitchell. Reid moved over to Jacob and knelt in front of him.

"Hey, buddy." He said softly. Jacob didn't answer, he just cried a little bit harder. Reid could feel himself panicking slightly, but he forced himself to keep calm.

"It's alright, Jacob…" He tried, but that didn't seem to work. Reid tried a different approach.

"Did you get an X-ray?" Reid asked feeling slightly elated when Jacob nodded.

"Wow – that's really cool!" Reid tried, testing out the new words he often heard Katie say. Jacob's eyes widened like saucers, and he gaped at Reid.

"It is?" He asked, snuffling slightly less.

"Yeah, really cool! Everyone else will be jealous." Reid smiled at the little boy, and he smiled back.

"It hurts," He complained in a small voice, and fresh tears sprung into his eyes.

"I know, Jake. But it won't for long. Because the doctors will give you this magic stuff that will put you to sleep. And when you wake up, it won't hurt anymore."

"Will it be all better, then?" Jacob asked, diverted by the idea of magic doctors.

"Well, you'll have to wear a cast for a few weeks… but you can chose the colour."

"Any colour I want?"

"Yeah… which one do you want?"

"Pink!" Jacob yelled, oblivious to Reid's shocked expression. He had always said that singing so much Justin Timberlake to Jacob as a baby was bad for him, but this was something else.

Reid kept on entertaining Jacob until Katie came back, and Jacob was taken on for surgery. Reid held Katie's hand, and smiled at her.

"He'll be fine." He turned to take a seat in the waiting room, but he was stopped by someone.

"Doctor Oliver, you're back!"

* * *

A/N: I know nothing about medicine, so Jacob's injury and treatment is based off of internet research and my own broken arm when I was seven. I know that it's probably all really inacurate, so I'm sorry about that.


	8. Camera Angles and Lighting

A/N: After this chapter, I won't be updating for two weeks, as I won't have access to the internet. I will keep on writing it, though, so when I do have access again, I can post straight away (fingers crossed.) I might get a chapter up tomorrow, but I doubt it. Thank to everyone who has subscribed, favourited or reviewed - you make me keep going (and write faster.) x

Who's Luke?

Chapter Eight – Camera Angles and Lighting

Reid turned his head sharply at the sound of his own name, and smiled at amusement as Bob Hughes's face came into view.

"Doctor Hughes," He said, stepping forward to shake Bob's hand. Subtly, Reid ran his eyes over his old employer. The years hadn't affected Bob as much as he thought they would have. Sure, he looked older, but he didn't look that different than he had before.

"You haven't retired yet, then." Reid observed, slightly shocked that Bob's wife had let him keep working. Bob just smiled at him.

"Not yet, no. I haven't been able to find anyone that I would trust the hospital to." Reid smirked at that, childishly pleased that Doogie Hughes didn't have the top position after all. Bob seemed to notice his amusement as well, because he smiled even wider.

"Who's running the Neurology wing?" Reid asked, feeling a dull ache in his chest when he thought of the wing that he had left behind. It was one of the biggest regrets he had; that he had left Oakdale in such a whirl of emotions, that he hadn't stayed and kept on working on the wing. But that was the past, and in his experience, it didn't do to dwell on the past when you could be living in the present.

"Doctor Channing," Bob answered his question, watching as Reid's mouth fell open.

"You trusted my wing to a stupid, under qualified baboon like Channing? Just how advanced is your dementia?" Beside him, Katie gasped, but he ignored her. A state of the art facility like the Neurology wing, being left to Channing? They could have at least found a decent replacement for him. Bob, however, didn't seem to mind his rudeness.

"Yes, I did. But he'll be leaving soon."

"Why?" Reid asked, thinking back to the surgeon in question. He was far too young to be retiring.

"His wife is having a baby, so they're moving nearer to her parents." Reid shuddered slightly at the thought of Channing's genes being passed on to another generation.

"Which means, of course," Bob continued, watching Reid carefully "That we will be needing a new neurosurgeon to run the wing. The board needs me to choose soon, but no one here is qualified enough for the position."

"Well, obviously." Reid snorted, secretly thinking that anyone would be better qualified than Channing.

"Unless, of course, you would consider returning to Oakdale permanently."

"Are you offering me a job?" Reid asked, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

"Yes, I am Doctor Oliver." Bob replied, before walking off to see to his other patients.

"Oh my god, Reid!" Katie squealed as soon as he was out of earshot, literally dragging Reid down onto one of the seats in the waiting room.

"Ouch." Reid complained, rubbing his arm where she had grabbed in.

"Ouch? That's all you can say? Bob just offered you a job!" Katie grinned at him, almost bouncing off her seat in excitement. A strand of her long, blonde hair was stuck to her lips, and she pushed it away from her mouth impatiently.

"I know, Katie. I was there." Came the reply, laced with Reid's trademark sarcasm.

"Are you going to take it?" She asked.

"I don't know." Reid replied, shaking his head slightly. Sensing his need to think things over, Katie backed off slightly, and waited for her son to come out of surgery.

_It's a great job, _Reid thought to himself _it's a great job, and I bet the pay is decent as well. My work in Dallas is going great, but I'm not likely to be head of a department any time soon. Whereas here, I'd be in charge of the whole team. And I might have the chance to be Chief of Staff as well. And I'd be close to Katie. I guess I kind of have missed her and the kid. But I'd have to see Luke and Noah together around town. _Reid shook his head slightly. He had left Oakdale because of Luke before, and he wasn't about to do it again. His life in Dallas was empty; constant work, sleep and food but never any smiles or laughter. But in Oakdale, he had friends; people actually liked him, or at least put up with all of his snark.

"Well?" Katie asked him, unable to wait any longer.

"I think…" Reid said slowly, watching her face closely whilst keeping his own expression blank. "That I may be here for quite a while." Katie let out a shrill squeal and threw her arms around Reid's neck. Reid rolled his eyes, but hugged her close anyway.

"Holy co-dependency indeed." He muttered, shaking his head slightly.

* * *

"And then Professor was telling us all about his use of angles and lighting, and it was so amazing, Luke! I mean, it takes some getting used to, but it changed the tone of the footage completely. I really want to try it out soon, so Jenny and I are going to shoot a scene using it tomorrow, and then edit it." Noah babbled on, completely unaware of the fact that Luke wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying. His mind was a thousand miles away, back in the park with Reid. It had been years, and yet they had still fit together like puzzle pieces.

"Luke? Did he hear what I just said?" Noah asked, jerking Luke back to reality. Luke shook his head slightly to clear it, and then he smiled weakly at Noah.

"Yeah, of course I did. You and Jenny are going to shoot some new footage."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Noah asked him, still scrutinising Luke's expression.

"I'm fine." Luke said, lying in his attempt to get Noah to leave him alone.

"No, you're not." Noah replied, catching Luke out slightly.

"What?" Luke asked stupidly, staring at Noah like he had grown a second head.

"You're not ok. We've been together for years, and I can tell when something is up. So tell, me… what's wrong?"


	9. Writing at Night

A/N: I had to get another chapter in before I went away, so here it is! I actually have a vague idea of where this is going now as well :D

Who's Luke?

Chapter Nine – Writing at Night

Silence hung heavily in the apartment, as Luke continued to stare at Noah like he had grown three heads or something. He didn't know whether to lie, or tell the truth, or what.

"Luke?" Noah prodded him in the ribs gently, but it felt like a punch to Luke.

"I… no, nothing is wrong."

"Luke…" Noah said, but Luke cut him off, as he stood up angrily.

"I said nothing was wrong, Noah! Just leave it!" He said, before running out of the room and heading upstairs. He raced up the stairs two at a time, pulled open the bathroom door and collapsed onto the floor. He curled up into a ball, arms wrapped around his own waist as he broke down into crippling sobs.

"Luke?" Noah's voice came through the door, and he sounded so upset and concerned that Luke immediately felt guilty. Wiping his eyes on his jacket sleeves, he stood up slowly and opened the door. Noah stood with his shoulders hunched, and when he held open his arms, Luke went gladly into them. Noah felt safe, comforting… like a brother. Luke could feel fresh tears well up in his eyes, and he brushed them away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Noah asked, clearly worried.

"I'm sorry, Noah," Luke said as he pulled away. "I just had a really rough morning at the foundation, and it all got to me. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Noah didn't say anything; he just pulled Luke back to him, and kissed his forehead. And then he kissed Luke's closed eyes, and then his lips gently. Luke didn't respond, so he pulled away.

"I've got a film we can watch…" Noah hinted, but Luke shook his head.

"No, I think… I think I'm going to get an early night. Night, Noah." Luke said, kissing Noah very quickly on the lips and then making his way into the bedroom they shared. He didn't sleep, however. Instead, he pulled out his journal, and started to write. It had been months since Luke had last written. Life and friends and family always seemed to get in the way, and even when Luke found time to himself, he often couldn't find the right words. But this time, he didn't have that problem. He put his pen down on the paper, and started to write. Three hours later, when Noah came up to bed after the film, and he was still scribbling away. Noah didn't say anything, just got into bed and rolled over, while Luke continued to write.

* * *

Three hours later, and Jacob was out of surgery. He looked slightly doped up and his arm was now in a bright pink cast (which Katie blamed Reid for) but he was otherwise no worse for the wear.

"So he can go home?" Katie asked the doctor agitatedly, holding Jacob close to her. The doctor nodded, and Katie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," She said, beaming at the man as he smiled back and then hurried away.

"I'll catch up with you at home, Katie. I need to go find Bob." Saying goodbye to her, Reid headed along the familiar corridors towards where he remembered Bob's office to be. He found it surprisingly quickly, and he after knocking very briefly on the door, he pulled it open. Bob sat at his desk, several sheets of paper spread out in front of him.

"Yes," Reid said, as soon as the door opened. Bob looked at him in confusion for a few moments, but then the penny dropped and a smile spread across his face.

"I'll need to head back to Dallas briefly, to get my things and finish up there, but then I can start work here." Reid continued, smiling back in spite of himself.

"Welcome back then, Doctor Oliver."

Streetlights were fully on by the time Reid got in his car to drive home. He'd had to call the hospital he worked for in Dallas, and tell them he was transferring, and go over the details of the move with Bob. But finally, he could get home. Reid spent the whole ride home thinking about the changes he would make when he took over the neurology wing, and how much he had missed Memorial, in a weird way. When he got in, Katie was still up, dressed in her purple pyjamas and bunny slippers. She held her finger to her lips as he entered, which Reid took as a sign that Jacob was in bed and presumably asleep.

"So you're definitely staying, then?" Katie asked in a whisper.

"Looks like I'll be stuck here, yes." He replied in a snarky tone.

"And of course, Oakdale does have other attractions…" Katie said, wiggling he eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Reid suddenly felt as though he'd been punched in the face.

"Don't Katie. Luke is with Noah, and I'm not going to come between them." He had hoped that his words would satisfy her, but they didn't seem to. Instead, she just smiled at him again.

"Nothing has been the same, Reid. All the light had gone from Luke's eyes. And then you came back, and when he saw you here … well, he looked happier than he has done in a long time, put it that way. I know he went after you when you left as well."

"How…" Reid began, but Katie cut him off.

"Luke is an appalling liar, Reid. So, tell me – what happened?" She looked over at him, her eyes wide. Rolling his eyes, and knowing that he was going to regret telling her, Reid did just that.

"We kissed." Katie inhaled a breath sharply, and looked about to say something, but Reid stopped her.

"Don't get too excited, Katie. It's not going to happen again." Before she could answer, he had stood up and left her in the living room. He walked into his own room and shut the door, before pulling his clothes off quickly and throwing them haphazardly about the floor. When he had stripped off down to his boxers, he slipped under the covers and tried desperately not to think about Luke Snyder.


	10. Bed Sheets

A/N: This chapter deserves the M rating :)

Who's Luke?

Chapter Ten – Bed Sheets

Noah was nervous. In fact, he couldn't remember ever feeling this scared about something. He had his acceptance letter in his hand, even though it was making it hard for him to cook breakfast like he was trying to. The letter had come early in the morning, and he hadn't been able to stop looking at it. At the crest on the top, the thick creamy paper and – most importantly – the words which tell him that he has been accepted to study filmmaking at the New York Film Academy. Now all he had to do was wait for Luke to get out of bed and join him in the kitchen. Noah could feel his stomach knot in little twists of excitement as he imagined telling Luke the good news and asking to him to go to New York with him. And Luke would say yes. Of course he would. He'd say yes.

* * *

Bed sheets were twisted around Luke's body, keeping him wrapped up warm and safe from the cold he would have been otherwise feeling. He had spent the whole night tossing and turning while Noah slept on undisturbed by the demons that were tormenting Luke. All he had been able to think about was Noah and Reid. Reid and Noah. Of Noah's wide grin, and Reid's reluctant smile. Noah's strong large hands and Reid's smaller talented ones. Reid's clear cerulean eyes and Noah's hazy brown ones. Noah's plaid tops and Reid's plain shirts. Noah's height and Reid's stance. The way it had felt when Noah's lips had first made contact with Luke's, of how he had denied it had meant anything and pushed him away over and over again. Back to Dallas, when Reid had literally grabbed him, planted a kiss on his unwilling mouth and refused to say it was a mistake. The way Noah felt inside him, and the way Reid made him feel. Noah was old, familiar, safe; the man his parents wanted him to be with, the man he had fallen for when he was eighteen and they were still both boys. Reid was new, and fiery and exciting; he made Luke feel grown up, and scared. And most of all, Reid made Luke want to be a better man to deserve him.

Luke shifted slightly on the bed as his thoughts turned back to Reid. In his mind, he imagined the one night he had spent with him. He had tried since then to suppress it, dismiss it as a mistake but Luke didn't want to do that anymore. Instead, he thought back to Reid pushing him up against the door of his apartment. Of Luke asking if Katie was home, and Reid telling him he didn't care. Hastily tearing buttons off their clothes because they were replaceable and that moment was not.

Subconsciously, Luke drifted his hand over his chest, gently rubbing on his nipples until they were both hard. He remembered Reid grabbing his hand and pulling him into his bedroom and slamming the door shut. Reid pushing him back onto the bed and telling him he looked hot. Luke had never felt sexier in his life than he had when Reid had said that.

Luke slowly lowered his hand down to his stomach, stroking over the hair that grew there in a tantalising treasure trail leading downwards. His free hand twisted in his hair, pretending it was Reid, pretending that it was Reid touching him now. Luke continued to imagine Reid's long, lean body as he slowly pulled himself closer and closer to the edge until he came with a low groan still thinking about Doctor Oliver.

As soon as he had come back down to earth, Luke pulled himself up out of bed and went to have a shower. He stood under the hot water, allowing the droplets to unravel the tension he was feeling in his back and shoulders. When he was clean, he stepped out and dried himself quickly before throwing on jeans and a polo shirt. The smell of bacon cooking made him feel a flash of guilt, but then he pushed it down with the thought that he was going to be honest with Noah at last.

Noah looked up when his boyfriend entered the kitchen and grinned. Luke's hair was still wet from the shower and his shirt was sticking to his skin, showing off everything.

"Morning, gorgeous," Noah practically chirped, sliding a piece of bacon onto a plate and bringing it over to Luke.

"I… I need to talk to you, Noah." Luke said, his voice low and serious. And Noah, looking back a few days later, should have taken that as a warning sign. But instead he just smiled and pulled Luke down into a chair.

"I have to tell you something too, babe. But you go first." Luke flinched slightly at the term of endearment, but Noah didn't seem to notice.

"Ok," Luke said slowly, not sure how to begin, but feeling like he had to say something – anything – before the silence stretched on for any longer.  
"The thing is, Noah, we've been together for a long time. And you know how much I love you…." Luke broke off there to look into Noah's wide, happy eyes and big grin. "I will always love you, Noah. You know that. But the thing is… I… I'm not… I can't do this anymore." Noah's eyes narrowed slightly, and he stared back at Luke like he had suddenly sprouted another head.

"What are you saying?" He demanded, all smiles gone.

"What I'm saying is that I don't…I mean… I think we should break up. For good this time. Because I know you're happy, but I'm not, Noah. I haven't been fully happy since…" Luke stopped, unable to mention Reid's name to an already hurt Noah. But Noah, as it turned out, guessed anyway.

"Since what, Luke? Since Reid left? You barely knew the guy, and he was just using you for sex anyway!"

"He wasn't." Luke breathed out, his voice quiet and slightly broken. He cleared his throat and tried again. "He wasn't using me. I'm sorry Noah." Luke stood up, dropped a kiss on Noah's forehead and walked out of the front door.


	11. Splashes Make Ripples

A/N: Just a short chapter to lead up to Chapter Twelve... which will be quite pivotal, I think *cue dramatic music*

Who's Luke?

Chapter Eleven – Splashes Make Ripples

Katie stood in the kitchen, watching as Reid assembled another one of his monster sandwiches. He expertly layered up his chosen ingredients of the day – cold beef, cheese, lettuce, tomato, cucumber, mayonnaise, mustard and ketchup – and then cut it in half, grinning at how thick it was. Katie made a disgusted face as Reid bit into it, ketchup spilling down his chin like some grotesque form of blood.

"Is it just me, or it that thing bigger than usual?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Reid's eating habits were disgusting at the best of times, but lately he had gotten even worse with the sheer amount of food he was consuming.

"I'll need to keep my strength up for the plane ride," Reid mumbled defensively in return, his mouth still full of sandwich.

"I see," Katie said, picking up his ingredients and putting them away in their respective places in her kitchen. She waited until he had finished, and then pulled his plate away and placed it in the sink.

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" She asked.

"No, I'll get a cab. Thanks, though." Reid replied, smiling as he picked up his jacket.

"Take care of the kid while I'm gone."

"You said you wouldn't be gone long!" Katie cried, suddenly worried that even though Reid had agreed to take a position at Memorial, he might have changed his mind.

"I won't be," Reid reassured her, "No more than a month." Hugging her quickly, he picked up his keys and walked to the door.

"Bye," Katie called out as he opened it and walked out into the hall. In the street below, a cab was waiting to take him to the airport.

* * *

At first, Luke wasn't sure where he was going. His plan had been to wander around Oakdale for a while, and then maybe spend the night at Snyder farm. But as he stood there, Luke realised something: Reid was still in Oakdale. And even though he would be leaving soon, Luke could maybe get some sort of closure of their relationship.

"_Or maybe restart it," _a treasonous voice whispered in his mind, filling his head with visions of going to see films with Reid, playing chess, eating sandwiches together and kissing the whole night away. Of Reid meeting his siblings, his parents, Casey, Allison, Lucinda… Luke mentally shuddered at the idea of Reid and his grandmother meeting. And then his thoughts turned treasonous again, making him think of Reid's smile and how soft his lips were, and how good he was at undoing shirt buttons… shaking his head slightly to clear it, Luke changed the direction he was heading and started to make his way towards Katie's house.

* * *

_Sex and the City_ was on TV, and Katie was not about to miss the chance to watch it without Reid's comments interrupting every few moments. (_"What the hell is she wearing?" "It's a dress, Reid." "It's hideous." "Are you sure you're a gay man?") _She was just settling down to watch one of her favourite episodes from the second series with a tub of ice cream when there was a ring on the doorbell. Katie sighed slightly as she muted the TV and went to answer the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see that it was Luke standing there.

"Hey Luke. Do you want to come in?" She asked as he looked a little bit lost, and Katie's mothering instincts were kicking in.

"Err… thanks." Luke said, stepping hesitantly into the room and unsubtly looking around. Katie cleared her throat loudly and Luke turned to look at her, blushing at being caught staring like he was.

"I was just wondering… I mean… Do you know where Reid is?" Luke asked, a tiny smile on his face as he looked at Katie for the answer. Katie had seen that smile a hundred times on Luke's face before, mostly when he was talking about Noah. But now, to see it present when Luke was thinking about Reid… Katie realised it could only mean one thing: Luke was in love with Reid, whether he knew it or not. But Reid had just left, and it fell to Katie to explain that to Luke.

"He just left for the airport." And before she could say anything else, or explain that Reid would be back in a month, Luke had thrown open the door and run out of the apartment.

Luke had no thoughts in his head, no plans as he got into the cab and told the driver to go to Oakdale Airport. He just stared out of the window as trees and hedges flashed past him. He had no idea what he was going to say when he got there, or even if he would be in time to see Reid. He just knew that he had to try. As soon as they got to the airport, Luke paid the driver and threw himself out of the cab as fast as he could.

Oakdale airport wasn't a large one, but it was big enough to Luke to worry about not being able to find the doctor in it. So as he ran threw the front doors and looked frantically around, he wasn't expecting to see Reid at all. And he was right; the brilliant neurosurgeon was no where to be seen. So Luke slowly made his way through the parts of the airport he had access to, ending up in the men's room. Reid wasn't in there either. Luke leaned against one of the sinks and splashed cold water on his face before walking out of the bathroom… and walking head first into Reid.


	12. I'm Coming Back

A/N: There will be a couple more chapters after this one.

Who's Luke?

Chapter Twelve – I'm Coming Back

Reid stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over his own feet from the force and shock of impact. Luke, on the other hand, was annoyingly still on his feet and looking just as gorgeous as he was in Reid's mind.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Reid shot out, staring at the blonde trust fund brat in shock. Luke was meant to be back in Oakdale, cuddling up to Noah and picking names for the pets they would undoubtedly have together. So why was he here, in the airport? It didn't make any sense. Luke just stared at him, his eyes already hooding with the insecurity that Reid knew plagued him.

"I just… I mean… I thought that…." Luke stammered out, blushing as he desperately tried to think of something to say. But nothing came to him, and he just stood staring at Reid, mouth opening and closing. Reid unsubtly checked his watch, and rolled his eyes.

"I have to go." Reid said, trying to tack on a sarcastic parting barb, but – for the first time in his life – utterly failing at coming up with one. He knew that if he didn't get away now, Luke would say something, or do something and Reid would have to stay. So he turned his back and walked away as fast as he could, ignoring the small – or maybe big – part of him that was screaming for him to turn back.

Luke stared in shock, unsure of what to do. He was meant to be a writer, so why couldn't he find the words he needed to? Instead, he ran up behind Reid, spun him so that he was facing him, and planted a closed mouth kiss on the doctor's lips. He stayed there for a few seconds, before pulling back and studying Reid's face carefully. Reid opened his mouth to speak, but Luke beat him to it, shooting down Reid's words before he could even say them.

"I've been an idiot." Luke started, and Reid snorted slightly.

"Yes, you have." He replied, not even trying to sugar coat his words. Reid still had no idea what Luke was doing here, so he just stood and stared again until Luke resumed talking.

"I've hurt you and Noah so much. I've lied to both of you, and to be honest, I don't deserve either of you in my life. I broke up with Noah this morning." Luke said, ignoring Reid's sharp intake of breath and raised eyebrows. "I finally found the courage to move away from him, because of you. Because you're an egotistical jerk, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we first met. And I know you're going back to Dallas, and I know that I'm never going to see you again. And that's fine, it really is. I just needed to tell you that you've changed me, for the better. And that turning away from you two years ago was the biggest mistake of my life. Goodbye."

Luke turned away, tears already threatening to spill from his eyes but he held them back. Because there was no way he was going to cry in front of Reid, not ever.

"Idiot," Reid said, loud enough for Luke to hear. He grinned in satisfaction as the younger man spun around to face him again.

"You're an idiot." He repeated, smirking in amusement at Luke's look of outrage. Taking several brisk steps forwards, Reid pulled Luke towards him and kissed him as fiercely as he could. His arms wrapped around Luke's waist, pulling him as close as he could go. Luke gasped, totally unprepared, and Reid shamelessly used his shock to slip his tongue into Luke's open mouth. It was better than he remembered because this time, he knew that Luke wanted him. Really wanted him, not Noah. When he pulled away, Luke looked slightly dazed and if he was honest, Reid was slightly unsteady as well.

"I'm coming back." Reid watched in amusement as Luke's eyes widened comically like a cartoon animals. Bambi was the one that came to mind; the cute little deer. That was what Luke looked like.

"I… what?" Luke asked, shock written on every single one of his features.

"Bob offered me my job back. I mean I don't blame him, the man can obviously spot genius when he sees it," Reid joked, smiling when Luke punched him lightly on the arm.

"But that means I'm going to be staying in Oakdale for the foreseeable future. So here's what we're going to do. I am going to go to Dallas for the next month. You are going to go back to Oakdale, and see what it's like without Noah. If you still want me when I come back… well, then I think you know what'll happen then." Reid finished, watching Luke's face change from excitement to disappointment in a heartbeat.

"A month? But how are we going to keep in contact?"

"We're not going to. You need to think about what you want Luke, without me or Noah being in the way." Luke still looked upset, so Reid kissed him again, ignoring the stares and whispered comments they were attracting from the other passengers.

"I'm coming back. I'll see you then." Reid whispered, planting one last, hard kiss onto Luke's mouth before he turned his back and went to board his plane. He didn't look back.

Luke was left staring after him. And then, slowly, subconsciously, Luke raised his fingers to his lips and gently stroked them, remembering the kiss. A month wasn't that long. He'd get through it, and then Reid would come home. This time for good. With this thought in mind, Luke turned and left the airport, smiling softly to himself at the prospect.


	13. A Gathering of Snyders

Who's Luke?

Chapter Thirteen – A Gathering of Snyders

Almost as soon as Luke got back to Oakdale, he got the overwhelming urge to call Reid, and check that his flight had landed safely. He knew that Reid would still be in the air, knew that he was being ridiculous and that he wasn't meant to be talking to Reid for the next month, but he couldn't help himself. He still dialled Reid's mobile, knowing that Reid wouldn't pick up. Never the less, Luke smiled to himself when he heard Reid's brisk answering message. He listened to it, and then hung up decisively.

* * *

Luke spent the first week not calling Reid, not checking his emails, and he definitely did _not_ look at his phone every few minutes on the slim chance that Reid might have texted him. Instead, he concentrated on being something that he hadn't done since he was seventeen years old; being a single man. It felt weird not to have to worry about what Noah would want, not to have to call home and check what time dinner would be. It felt odd to sit on the floor of Casey and Allison's new apartment, drinking beer (non-alcoholic for Luke) and eating take-out pizza straight from the box. One night, he and Casey stayed up until three in the morning, locked in an epic battle between their two different alien races.

Luke found it strange; but he found that he liked it as well. After everything that had happened – the coming out, being paralysed, drinking, the crazy twins, Brian hitting on him, the election, Noah's accident – he had forgotten what it felt like to be a young man. He missed Reid like a dull ache in his chest, but he found that he didn't crave his company like he had done with Noah. It felt like Luke was growing up at last, into an independent young man, and he liked it.

* * *

However, it was even harder than that after the end of the first week. Luke was used to not having Reid in his life, but that was then. That was when he thought that Reid didn't want him, had moved on from him and had some new relationship going on in Dallas. But then Reid had come back, and now that Luke knew he could have Reid again… a month seemed the longest amount of time imaginable. So instead of dwelling on it, Luke worked on new grant proposals for the foundation, learned more about Grimaldi shipping and spent more time than ever with Casey and Allison. Even though he knew it wasn't the most mature thing to do, he did his best to avoid Noah, not wanting a confrontation. But of course, in a small town like Oakdale, trying to avoid someone was hopeless.

* * *

Luke pulled into the driveway of Snyder farm, getting ready for another huge family gathering. For once, there was no occasion, Emma had just announced that she was cooking and every single family member had immediately agreed to go. Luke was looking forward to it, to seeing his family and spending time with the ones he was usually too busy to see regularly. With that thought in his mind, Luke got out of the car and walked up to the front door, gravel crunching underfoot. The door swung open before he could even knock, and he was immediately swept into the warm embrace of his grandmother.

"Come in, dear!" She urged, pulling him inside and shutting the door behind them. Luke saw how full the room was, and how the huge table in the center of the room was straining under the weight of how much food was piled onto it. He paused briefly as he imagined how Reid would fit in here. He would insult Luke's family, no doubt, call them all inbred simpletons and then stuff himself at the buffet. Far from finding the idea repulsive, Luke smiled at the thought. One day, he told himself, he would bring Reid here.

Luke mingled, chatted, smile and laughed… until he saw his mother coming towards him, her arm slung around a very awkward looking Noah. Luke felt like turning round and walking straight out of the door, but he realised that wouldn't be the most mature thing to do, so he just smiled self-consciously and tried to edge away.

Unfortunately, Lily wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"Luke, honey! Isn't it lovely Noah could make it?" She called, grinning even as she narrowed her eyes at him. Luke could read the message in them loud and clear: G_et back with Noah, he loves you, you love him. You're like me and Holden, meant to be together. You can fix it, I know you can. You love each other._ Luke forced another smile onto his face.

"Yeah. Hey, Noah."

"Hi Luke," Noah replied, softly, his voice laden with intimacy. Lily, sensing this, backed away.

"I'll leave you guys to it," She said, before going to check on Ethan. Luke and Noah were left standing uncomfortably side by side.

"So, err… how have you been?" Luke tried, shifting from one foot to the other in his discomfort. Noah didn't even acknowledge his pathetic attempt at a conversation starter; he just leaned in closer to Luke.

"I need to talk to you. Alone." Noah said, eyes narrowing in a way than made Luke feel deeply uneasy.

"Umm… sure." Luke replied, turning on his heel and leading Noah away from the bustle of the main rooms. Noah leaned forward, trying to place his hand in Luke's, but for some reason, Luke dodged him. Internally, Noah shrugged; it didn't matter.

Thinking rapidly, Luke decided that the safest place to talk to Noah uninterrupted by the many Snyder relatives would be his bedroom. In silence, they ascended the stairs, and walked along the hallway to the room. Luke pushed open the door, and stepped inside, gesturing for Noah to follow him. As soon as he had done so, Luke shut the door, and turned to face his ex boyfriend, full of nervousness.

"So, what did you wan-" He began, before Noah pushed him roughly up against the hard wood of the door, and pressed his lips against Luke's


	14. Waiting

A/N: I'm sorry for the Noah bashing in this chapter. I did used to like him, but not anymore. So for any Noah fans out there - sorry!

Who's Luke?

Chapter Fourteen – Waiting

Luke stayed frozen to the same spot, body unmoving as Noah worked against him.

"Missed you so much, Luke," Noah whispered, grinding himself against his ex-boyfriend and continuing to try and kiss him. When Luke didn't respond, he simply attached his lips to Luke's neck, biting and sucking as hard as he could. It was only when his hand started to unbutton Luke's shirt that Luke came to his senses. Angrily, he shoved Noah back, panting and glaring as hard as he could.

"What the hell, Noah?" He yelled, uncaring that downstairs, the volume had dropped as his nosy relatives tried to hear what was happening upstairs. Noah looked affronted.

"You kissed me." Noah said, squinting slightly. Luke stood a step backwards, until he was pressed against the door again.

"No, I didn't. _You_ kissed _me_. And I'd like to know why." Luke said.

"I told you… I missed you." Luke shook his head in slow disbelief, shifting from foot to foot.

"Noah, we broke up, remember? It wasn't working for me, and I know I hurt you. And I'm sorry. But you had no right to kiss me." At his words, Noah's anger flared up again.

"No right?" He screamed, uncaring that it was now silent downstairs, "You were my boyfriend for six years, and I have no _right_? I've put up with you through everything. Everything – you following me around like an annoying puppy when we first met, you feeling sorry for yourself when you got paralysed, cheating on me with Brian, having to put up with you after you got expelled, not to mention it was your fault I lost my sight in the first place! So yeah, I'd say I have a right."

"Noah…" Luke whispered, hurt by the words that his ex-boyfriend was spewing, but Noah just looked at him in contempt.

"He's welcome to you," Noah hissed, pushing past Luke roughly and taking the stairs two at a time in his haste to get away.

* * *

The second week, Luke spent going over his and Noah's relationship in his head. Every conversation he could remember they had ever shared, every touch and every smile. Looking back, Luke began to see that however much Noah and he had loved each other, they hadn't been right.

Sure, there had been amazing moments – like the first time they slept together – but there had been months of pain and mistrust. Of not speaking to the other, and not knowing how to make it right. In comparison, the time he had spent with Reid had been so uncomplicated; it had made him feel so alive, so happy… Luke closed his eyes. Reid would come back soon.

* * *

Luke sat at a table in Java, stirring the coffee in front of him half-heartedly. It was the third week, and Luke was finding – to his surprise – that although he missed Reid, he could do things without him. He'd started to look around apartments, unable to live with his parents now that he had moved out from Noah.

None of the ones he had found were perfect, and Luke thought he would get lonely living on his own again, but it felt more grown up than just living with a relative, or sleeping on Casey's sofa for months at a time. Standing up suddenly, Luke went to look at the next one he had planned for the day. After all… he needed somewhere to live.

* * *

Luke hadn't written in years, and he missed it. In fact, the last major project he had worked on had been "Invisible Girl", with Noah and Maddie years ago. The fourth week – the last one before Reid came home again – Luke spent writing. He wrote creative pieces, describing the trees in the park, or the surface of Snyder pond when it rained. He wrote short stories about his family and a colourful story book for Ethan, which Allison drew some pictures for.

But most of all, Luke ended up writing about Noah and Reid. He found himself wracking his mind to remember every little detail about both of the relationships, and then he wrote it down. Not quite like a diary, but close. It took every second of his free time, and he was completely engrossed in it until the Sunday afternoon when he got a call from Katie.

"Hey, Luke," Her voice sounded excited and bubbly over the phone, much as it always did in person. Smiling to himself, Luke put the cap back on his pen and settled back into the armchair he was sitting in.

"Hi Katie. How's Jacob?" He asked.

"Good, he's good. Are you coming to the airport with me to pick up Reid?"

"How do you know about…?" Luke began, only to be cute off by Katie's loud laugh.

"I have my ways. So…. are you coming?" She asked again, secretly hoping that he would. In the years that he'd been gone, Reid's phone calls to her had consisted of nothing but work and medicine, although he still asked about Oakdale. He never mentioned himself, never mentioned a relationship or friends. And Katie had noticed how low Luke had been after Reid left… they were clearly made for each other. The matchmaker in her could see it, clear as day.

"Do you really think he'd want me there?" Luke asked, insecurities creeping back in.

After all, it had been a whole month – what if Reid had changed his mind? Decided that Luke was too young, or the age gap was too large, that he was too busy for a relationship, that he didn't like Luke's family, or he couldn't cope with the alcoholism… and Luke couldn't hep but think of all the things Noah had shouted at him as he left Snyder farm the last time they had seen each other. Maybe he had been right, and Reid would realise that and not want him anymore….

"Don't be an idiot," Katie said over the phone, seeming to read Luke's mind. "Of course he wants you there. I'll pick you up at six tomorrow night – that should give us plenty of time to get there. And Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry so much. You know how much he cares about you," Katie said, and then the line went dead.


	15. End of the Road

A/N: This chapter is shorter than usual, and that is because it is the final one. Yes, I have finally finished this story ;)

Thank you so much to everyone who has favourited/subscribed to/reviewed this fic. You guys have encouraged me to keep on writing this story, even when me Writer's block threatened to come in again. So thanks, and enjoy the end!

Who's Luke?

Chapter Fifteen – End of the Road

Luke stood in front of the mirror, turning anxiously to view his body from every angle physically possible. He knew that he was being ridiculous, he knew that it didn't matter what he looked like… but he still made sure that his hair was gelled up just right and his jeans were slung low before he walked out of the front door. It was Sunday night, and Luke had spent all morning pretending not to be anxious. Katie beamed at him when he took a seat next to her in the car, and Luke smiled back nervously.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yes."

* * *

The airport was already busy when they arrived, full of people waiting for their loved ones to come in from the various planes landing close together. Luke stood nervously next to Katie, shifting slightly from side to side every few seconds. Unconsciously, his hand went up to play with his left earlobe, and he flicked it several times before Katie elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Calm down, Luke," She whispered, although it had the opposite effect on him.

Five minutes... Four and a half... Three… Two… One… Half a minute… Ten seconds

"Why is he late? You don't think something went wrong?" Luke asked worriedly, glancing around the room but not seeing Reid anywhere.

"It's only been a few minutes. Relax," Katie replied, elbowing him again. Desperate not to end up with a chest covered in bruises, Luke moved away from her and strained to look over the heads of the other people to see Reid. And then he saw him.

Luke felt his breath hitch as he took in just how gorgeous Reid looked. He had on his signature black jeans and a dark red shirt, defining his abs in a way that Luke thought shouldn't even be legal. Reid was moving towards them like they were in one of old black and white films that Noah loved so much. His eyes looked around from side to side, clearly worried. Luke smiled: Reid looked just the same as he did a month ago. Luke desperately wanted to stay stood next to Katie, being mature and adult. Maybe he would hug Reid briefly, and then go back to Oakdale and…

"Screw it," Luke muttered to himself, and then he was running.

Ignoring the startled stares of the other passengers, Luke pushed through the throng of people, eyes focused only on Reid. Maybe he should have slowed down as he got closer, but he didn't; if anything he sped up. Reid's eyes widened in surprise as Luke skidded to a stop in front of him, flushed and breathing heavily.

Dimly, Reid could hear some part of his brain screaming at him to say something, _anything._

"Hey," He managed, almost blinded by the smile that spread across Luke's face.

"Hi," Luke replied, before placing his arms around Reid's neck and pulling him in for a hug. For a moment, Reid stood still, unsure how to respond. And then, tentatively, his arms went up around Luke's waist, and he pulled the young blonde closer against his body.

"Missed you," Luke admitted in a whisper, flushing as soon as the words had left his mouth. They sounded so stupid coming from him, and he was about to mutter an apology when –

"Me too," Reid replied, and Luke could almost feel his heart swell in his chest. Slowly, he pulled away, and kissed Reid softly. And then he looked over Reid's shoulder and saw just how much luggage he had brought with him.

"You got enough there, Doctor Oliver?" He asked sarcastically, and Reid could barely contain the smile that threatened to break across his face.

"Well, Mr Snyder, here's the thing. I'm going to be sticking around this time. For good."


End file.
